1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to locking devices generally, and more particularly to a locking device configured to prevent actuation of a switch handle
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, electrical distribution circuits include a panel board housing a multitude of switches or circuit breakers, each controlling a separate circuit. It is often necessary to safely “lock-out” or prevent one of the aforementioned circuit breakers from moving to the “ON” position, for example if the respective circuit is being maintained by personnel, while at the same time allowing other circuit breakers in the panel to be freely operable. In other instances, it may alternatively be desirable to lock-out a switching device from moving to the “OFF” position.
Typically the lock-out is accomplished by providing a lock-out device for an individual circuit breaker or a distribution panel, that mounts thereon and cooperates with a locking device, such as a padlock, which is located or otherwise disposed to prevent movement or toggling of the desired circuit breaker handle.
Circuit breakers may be of single or multiple pole configurations. A conventional single pole circuit breaker of the type commonly known in the art is shown in FIG. 7. A circuit breaker 14 includes an insulating housing 16 consisting of hollow molded base 17 and cover 18 that mate along a seam 44 forming circuit breaker top face 47, side faces 45, 46 and rear face 48. Typically, base 17 and cover 18 are configured with apertures 6, 7, 8, 11 which provide locations for retaining hardware 5 therein, such as for example rivets, to retain base 17 and cover 18 together as a single housing 16. Disposed within housing 16 are the current carrying elements (not shown) and contact operating mechanism (not shown). The latter is manually operable between “ON” and “OFF” positions by handle 12 extending forward from the top face 47 of housing 16 through an elongated aperture 15. The top face 47 of housing 16 typically has a raised portion or escutcheon 10 proximate to handle 12 and flat portions 9, 3. In a conventional application, circuit breaker 14 is installed in the field into a distribution panel (not shown), wherein a cover plate (not shown) is disposed on or slightly above flat portions 9, 3 with escutcheon 10 and handle 12 protruding through an opening (not shown) in the cover plate (not shown) to allow manual operation of the handle 12.
Many known prior art lock-out devices require costly and complicated multiple piece configurations and additional fastening hardware to install. Additionally, some prior art lock-out devices are difficult to orient such that the lock-out device aperture configured to cooperate with the lock is properly located proximate to the switch operating handle. Still other prior art lock-out devices are not readily field installable.